


Take a Slice

by WysteriaWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Sapnap Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WysteriaWriting/pseuds/WysteriaWriting
Summary: Sapnap comes to college looking for a good time.He does all of the things one’s supposed to do in college, he parties hard, drinks hard and sleeps with a whole lot of people. He does what’s expected of him as a rowdy, young, athlete and spends his time desperately trying not to think about how his massive crush on Dream is coming up on it’s 4th year.It’s all predictable really.What he doesn’t predict is George.OrDream and George are roommates and Sapnap shares a wall with them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Take a Slice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up (Make Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600394) by [isntitcrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntitcrazy/pseuds/isntitcrazy). 



> 1\. Obligatory Glass Animals song as title
> 
> 2\. I completely brainrotted while reading isntitcrazy's college AU fic and wrote something with the same premise, but that's the only thing they have in common.
> 
> 3\. This is from Sapnap's Pov bc he's underrated and deserves more love.
> 
> 4\. If CCs change their minds about fan fiction being written about them I will delete this and we can pretend it never happened. But if you share this with CCs in anyway, I will come to your house and piss in your shoes
> 
> 5\. I'm going to hell for this, so enjoy!

Sapnap comes to college looking for a good time. 

He’s on a full ride sports scholarship _and_ going to school with his best friend of 10 years. (Who he definitely isn’t in love with.) What more could he ask for?

Well, for starters a roommate who isn’t a total buzzkill, but that problem is quickly solved when his nice (but prudish and stuffy) roommate moves to the substance free hallway during the second week, leaving him with a double dorm room all to himself.

Even better, Dream’s dorm is right next door, which Dream insists he stays in even though Sapnap offers to room together multiple times. Something about “Feeling bad” for “bailing out” on his roommate.

Whatever, it doesn’t matter because _this is going to be a good year._

Sapnap does all of the things one’s supposed to do in college, he parties hard, drinks hard and sleeps with a whole lot of people. He does what’s expected of him as a rowdy, young, athlete and spends his time desperately trying not to think about how his massive crush on Dream is coming up on it’s 4th year.

It’s all predictable really.

What he doesn’t predict is George.

One morning, far too early on a weekend, he gets a knock on his door. He’s hungover from the party he went to last night and exhausted from fucking some sorority girl he took home. (Who thankfully let herself out sometime during the night.) He’s half tempted to go back to sleep, and tell whoever it is to fuck right off. But he remembers something Dream said about “Learning to be more polite,” and “Making new friends,” so he begrudgingly makes his way over to the door, not bothering to get dressed properly.

“What do you want,” He says, opening the door forcefully, maybe he’ll have to work on the “making friends” part. 

“Um,” the stranger says and then Sapnap recognizes him, it’s Dream’s pretty boy, British roommate. He’s here, standing outside of Sapnap’s room looking awkward and out of place in a soft-looking blue sweater. 

“Hey, George,” Sapnap watches the way he stares at his bare chest. Sapnap leans against the door frame, the way Dream does when flirting. However, the effect might be lost, because unlike Dream he isn’t a towering giant of a man, and George is roughly the same height as Sapnap. 

“Uh,” George finally drags his eyes up to Sapnap’s face. “How do you know my name?”

“Why wouldn’t I know my best friend’s roommate’s name? Plus,” Sapnap gives him a lilted grin that always works on girls. “I like to take note of pretty people.” 

A blush spreads across George’s face “You’re one of Clay’s friends?” He asks, ignoring Sapnap’s second comment. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap runs a hand through his hair, and catches George tracking the movement. Sapnap hopes he doesn’t look stupid leaning against the doorframe, because it’s starting to hurts where it’s digging into his arm. “What’d you come here for Georgie?” 

“Right, yeah,” George snaps out of his reverie, “You’re being really loud, I can hear you from my room.” He avoids Sapnap’s eyes, his blush deepening. 

_Oh, so_ **_that’s_ ** _why he’s so embarrassed_

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean by that.” Sapnap goads, he wants to hear George say it, out loud. 

George huffs and crosses his arms, “I just- you-” He takes a breath. “You’ve been having really loud sex, okay? And some of us are trying to sleep.” The blush blooms into a deep red, spreading across George’s cheeks.

_He’s really cute_

And honestly, he _didn’t_ know. Didn’t know that he’s been keeping George up every night. Didn’t know that the walls were so thin. _Oh god, could Dream hear it too?_

“So, if you could please kindly, shut the fuck up. That would be nice.” 

A flash of heat spikes through him. George has been _listening_. He heard how loud the sorority girl was last night. Heard the way the bed slammed into the wall, heard how loose the screws are. 

Sapnap knows he should be sorry, should be ashamed that his _best friend’s roommate_ has been hearing him fuck half of the campus for the past 2 weeks. But how can he? When George looks so _bothered_ by it, so clearly attracted to Sapnap. He feverishly wonders if George has gotten off to it. 

_Okay, so, I might be an exhibitionist_

“I don’t know,” Sapnap hums, rolls the syllables thick and low across his tongue. He leans into George’s space using his leverage on the door. Hoping to god he’s reading this right. “How about you make me?” 

He barely has time to react before George pulls him into a desperate kiss. 

* * *

Strangely, hooking up with George turns out to be quite productive

They fall into a messy routine pretty quickly, one where George comes over in the evenings on weekdays and leaves after midnight. Neither of them talk about it, and they both agree that they’re exclusive but not romantic. 

It’s a win-win for everyone

Sometime during the first week Sapnap finds out that they’re both Comp-Sci majors. Which is nice, because even though Dream is amazing, he doesn’t really understand much about programming. So now, he has a consistent lay _and_ someone to complain about assignments. 

They get caught during the second week, when Dream (who wasn’t supposed to be back from his class for another hour) walks in on them just as Sapnap takes off his shirt. He’s never seen Dream turn that shade of pink before. 

Sapnap feels chills on his bare skin as he watches Dream stare at them. Almost getting caught fucking his best friend’s roommate shouldn’t make Sapnap’s stomach lurch in anticipation. And yet, His mind swims with possibilities. What if Dream had walked in a little later. What if he stood there and _watched._

_Okay, definitely an exhibitionist then_

“Like what you see?” Sapnap asks because he can’t stop himself. 

Dream looks like he’s going to combust, “I’m going to just-” he points at the door behind him, “Leave,” 

And even though Sapnap is going to be thinking about that moment for the rest of his life, things continue as normal. During practice, Dream teases him a bit about sleeping with his roommate and ribs him about “putting a sock on the door.” There’s clearly something strained when he talks about George, but they forget about it and move on. 

It’s what they’re both good at after all, ignoring the obvious.

By the first month Sapnap is beginning to consider George a friend. They hangout sometimes outside of sex, and he realizes that they actually have a lot in common.

They’re both a little anti-social. George in a way that makes him shut himself away in his dorm for days, and Sapnap in a way that has him drinking too much, too fast at parties, hoping the liquid courage will help him let loose. 

And they have _Dream_ in common.

Dream who delights in his two best friends becoming close. Who gives a pained smile every time Sapnap brings George up but still encourages him to hangout more with him. Because even though there’s some weird bullshit Dream’s not telling him, he’s still happy that Sapnap’s making a friend. 

By the second month Sapnap tells George about how he met Dream. How he was the shy quiet kid sitting at the back of the class in middle school, (George scoffs at the thought of Sapnap ever being _quiet.)_ and how Dream had sat next to him one day and has never left his side since. He tells him that that summer, they both had calluses from passing a football around Dream’s backyard every day. That Dream was the one to encourage him to sign up for the team, that Dream is the reason he’s even here.

They’re nearing the third month, catching their breath on Sapnap’s bed (After _The Incident_ they decided to stop hooking up in George’s dorm.) when George asks him, “Why do you call him Dream?” 

“A bit weird to ask about another man right after sex, don’t you think?” Sapnap drawls, rolling over to face him.

“Don’t be an ass, answer the question.” George stays on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“You know, you weren’t this pushy five minutes ago when you were begging-”

“That’s it, I was trying to have a _nice_ moment with you but I guess not then,” George clambers out of bed, picking through the piles of laundry on the ground to find his clothes. 

“Okay! Okay, I’ll tell you,” Sapnap isn’t sure why he’s so defensive about it anyways, he’s told personal things to George before. “It’s this dumb nickname we came up with in eighth grade.” 

George gives him an intense look, the one he gets when he’s solving a complicated piece of code. He makes a motion for Sapnap to continue, and throws on an oversized sweatshirt that is definitely not his.

“My parents didn’t like Dream much so whenever we wanted to hangout I’d tell them that I was going to my ‘Dream House’ because it was like, something I had heard adults say on TV. I guess I thought it was just a house everyone had? Everyone on those house hunter shows always seemed to have one.”

“And they believed that?” George asks incredulously

“What can I say, I was a weird kid,” He glances at George, praying that his face is neutral. “They probably thought ‘Oh, just one of Nick’s projects.’ Plus, it’s not like they cared what I did.” 

“Oh,” George looks at him, and Sapnap hates what he sees, he’s seen it before. _Pity._

“Anyways,” Sapnap continues the story. “Dream house kinda became Dream’s house and then I started calling him Dream, and it stuck.” 

“What about Sapnap?” George prompts.

“Oh, well, if you think the Dream story is dumb then wait till you hear this,” George walks over and sits back on the bed. The hoodie’s collar is slightly too wide, it pools down and exposes his collar bones. Sapnap inexplicably wants to reach out and adjust it for him. “When I started calling him Dream I wanted a code name too, y’know? So I _begged_ Dream to come up with something to call me, and you know what he came up with?”

“What?” George’s gaze is filled with something calculating that makes Sapnap squirm. 

“My favorite animal -which are Pandas- but backwards and upside down,” He breaks eye contact. 

“And you kept it?” 

He shrugs and picks at the bedsheet, still not meeting his eyes. He doesn’t let George know that the only people who use his real name are professors, his family, and Dream. He doesn’t let him know that the only time he tolerates it is when Dream says it. He can’t know that the name Sapnap -a stupid code name from eigth grade- makes him feel in control for once in his life. 

“I just like it I guess.” 

George levels him that _look_ again, and Sapnap thinks George can see right through him. Feels like he’s being dissected, pulled apart by the intensity in George’s eyes. 

But then the moment passes and George relaxes.

“That’s a stupid fucking name.” 

* * *

Midterms roll around and Sapnap is more stressed than ever. Not only does he have to keep up his grades and pass his tests, _but also,_ show up to practice and is expected to _play well._ It’s an like an ouroboros (A term he heard Dream use), never ending, self-defeating, _torture._ He needs to keep his grades up to play football and he needs to play football to be able to attend class. (Dream informs him later that a better metaphor would be a catch 22, but an ancient mythical snake is way cooler than something from a book so he sticks with it) 

He stops sleeping with George for the two weeks leading up to midterms. Instead they pile onto Sapnap’s couch and rip apart their notes. Anything that is deemed useful is scribbled messily onto flash cards.

They’re both practically feral when Dream enters unannounced. 

“Whoa, calm down,” Dream raises his hands placatingly when he’s met with tired, irritated glares for interrupting. “I brought caffeine, you should _thank_ me.” 

Sapnap groans, looking up from where he’s sitting on the floor. “I’m _dying_ Dream, _dying.”_ He lays down and spreads his arms out dramatically. 

“You can’t relate to our pain, you’ve got it easy Mr. English Major.” George teases, but still reaches for the steaming coffee cup. He leans forward on the couch and pokes Sapnap’s face with a socked foot.

Sapnap wonders when touch became so casual between them. 

“Right, as if I didn’t have to write a million essays this week.” Dream drops down onto the couch, throwing George’s legs over his lap and tosses Sapnap a can of Red Bull. 

“There’s no way you could handle writing even _one_ code report.” Sapnap retorts, cracking open the can gratefully.

“Yeah whatever, have fun jacking into the mainframe, hacker boy.” Dream grins lazily, he stretches his arms across the back of the couch. His shirt rides up as he leans back, exposing a strip of his abdomen. Sapnap’s self control hangs on by a loose thread.

“It’s _hacking_ into the mainframe, dipshit,” Sapnap bites back, to stop himself from saying something stupid.

George laughs and leans into Dream’s side, Sapnap feels jittery even without the Red Bull. “You’re both such idiots,” he says, giving Sapnap one of those unraveling stares. 

* * *

By the time midterms are over Sapnap feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. He scrapes by with a solid B- and doesn’t lose his scholarship.

He wants to celebrate.

He drags George to his room after their last exam. They’re barely through the door before Sapnap pushes him against it, roughly pulling him into a kiss.

“Punz is holding a party for the end of midterms.” Sapnap says, breaking away from him. 

“What?” George mumbles, he looks dazed from the kiss, his mouth bitten red.

“I wanna go to the party on Friday, and I want you to come with.” Sapnap ducks down to mark up his neck.

“Okay, _ah,_ did you have to ask me right now?” George’s head knocks back against the door, gasping on a particularly hard bite. 

Sapnap pulls away, blowing on the sensitive flesh, making George shiver, “What better time?” He grins up at him. 

“I can’t go I have to-”

“Don’t even start,” Sapnap interrupts. “I _know_ you don’t have any work because I checked your classes and none of your professors have assigned anything. C’mon,” He tightens his grasp on George’s hips, grinding into him, “Do this for me?”

George rolls his eyes, “Okay, fine.” He pulls Sapnap into a searing kiss. “You better make it up to me though.”

Sapnap pulls him towards the couch with a salacious grin, “Gladly.”

It takes much less effort to convince Dream to go as well. Especially since Sapnap has a sad George whining about how lonely he’ll be at the party to help him along. Because Dream is oddly soft around George, and easily susceptible to his puppy dog eyes. 

Sapnap thinks George looks dumb whenever he does it. 

* * *

Friday rolls around quickly and because he never gets to dress up, Sapnap pulls out a crusty tub of hair gel that’s been unused since Senior Prom and clothes that Dream had called “wannabe e-boy.”

He definitely looks cool.

He _certainly_ doesn’t falter on that thought when George shoots him an amused look when they meet up. 

“I thought you only wore snapbacks and sport team merchandise.” He gives him a once over.

Sapnap adjusts his collar and smirks at George, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, pretty boy.” He hopes he sounds confident.

“Yeah, like how his amazon search history is just ‘Masculine Rings Made For Men’” Dream interjects.

Sapnap hides his hands behind his back. His rings are very _masculine and cool_ thank you very much. 

“Shut up Dream, he looks nice.” 

“You heard him, I look _snazzy._ ” Sapnap redirects his cocky smile at Dream 

Dream dissolves into sun bursts of laughter, as George complains that he did _not_ call him “snazzy.”

“Alright, calm down, let’s get to the party.” Dream slings a friendly arm around his shoulder and directs them to the house. 

And maybe Sapnap walks a little closer than necessary to feel Dream’s broad chest against his back. 

The crush of bodies suffocates when they enter, There’s shitty EDM music playing over bluetooth speakers and someone invested 20 bucks to get some flashing LED strips.

“Yo, Sapnap! I’m glad you could make it!” He’s suddenly pulled into a tight hug, a forceful hand clapping down on his back.

“‘Course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world Punz,” Sapnap grins, pulling away to fist bump him. 

“Yeah, you definitely need to let loose, I could tell during practice.” Punz reaches out to give Dream a similar greeting. “Anyways, Drinks are in the kitchen to your right,” He jams his thumb towards a hallway, “don’t throw up on the floor, and have a great time!” Punz salutes them and disappears into the crowd. 

“That was the straightest interaction I’ve ever witnessed,” George mutters. 

Sapnap makes a noise of protest “Well, _you_ know that I’m definitely not straight considering-” 

“Okay! I don’t need to know the rest of that sentence actually!” Dream squeaks, it’s hard to tell if he’s blushing under the colorful lights. “I’m uhh- I’m gonna go and-” He looks off to the side, “Get us some drinks.” Dream rushes to where Punz pointed out.

“You know what’s got him acting so weird?” Sapnap wonders,

George stifles a laugh, “You really can’t guess huh?” 

“What? I’ve literally done nothing wrong,” 

“Right, because continuously discussing our -his best friend and roommate’s- sex life is totally normal and not odd _at all,”_ George tugs on Sapnap’s sleeve, (a too warm black turtleneck he’s already regretting wearing) and pulls him towards the couch. 

“We’ve always made jokes like that, I don’t know what his problem is.” 

George successfully lands them an unoccupied spot on the gross, petri dish of a couch that sits in the center of the living room. 

“Maybe something’s different this time, I don’t know.” George locks eyes with him, searching. “I want to ask you something.” 

“Shoot,” Sapnap doesn’t like where this is going, last time George looks at him like that he ended up spilling his guts about things he never tells _anyone_. 

“Do you wanna go get coffee with me this Sunday?” 

_What_

“Just the two of us, there’s a new cafe that I’ve been meaning to check out.” 

That was not what he was expecting. “What? For like, studying? You know midterms are _over_ right? You don’t have to-”

 _“No,_ not for studying dumbass.” George looks at him with an imploring stare, Sapnap feels like he’s missing something. 

“Uhh, you’re gonna have to be clearer,” Sapnap hopes that Dream comes back soon.

“You’re such a- Ugh!” George throws himself against the back of the couch. Sapnap has half a mind to tell him not to, considering how disgusting this couch is, but decides against it with the weird tension between them suddenly. George runs a hand down his face exasperated, before starting again. “Sapnap, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I wanted to ask you something important-”

“Hey! I’m back,” Dream interrupts, George’s face closes off at his arrival. “I wasn’t sure what you guys wanted, so I just got some beer,” He plants himself on the couch between them.

Sapnap breathes a sigh of relief, he dodged whatever serious talk George wanted to have. 

Sapnap tries to stay as far away as possible from George for the rest of the party. Okay, maybe not the _entire_ rest of the party, but at least for a few minutes. He knows it’s cruel considering he was the one who invited him here and George didn’t even want to come in the first place, but _what the fuck did he want to talk about?_

So avoidance it is.

It’s easy enough to make up an excuse about seeing someone he knows and scurry away from the couch. Plus, he’s not leaving George entirely alone, he’s got Dream.

As he moves through the house he realizes that he forgot his beer on the couch, and going to get another drink would mean walking back to the couch. _Where Dream and George are._

Guess he’ll have to do without.

He makes small talk with people he’s fairly sure he’s only met drunk. A small part of him thinks that Dream might be right about him drinking too much, but a much larger and louder part of him thinks about how sad it is that he only talks to two people outside of parties.

The two people he’s avoiding right now.

A voice jolts him, from where he is _definitely not hiding_ behind a lamp.

“Uh, you good there, dude?” It’s Punz. 

“Yeah-” his voice cracks embarrassingly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Punz raises an eyebrow at him. 

The look makes Sapnap’s skin itch. _Pity,_ “Look man, If you’re gonna try and babysit me you can fuck off.”

“Sheesh, didn’t mean to step on your toes. I’m just looking out for you.”

“Sorry,” Sapnap says curtly, he’s way too sober to be at this party.

“You _really_ need a drink.” Punz begins guiding them towards the kitchen.

Sapnap lets himself get dragged half way there before remembering _why_ he hasn’t gotten himself a drink yet.

“Hey, I actually don’t think I want-” They’re already entering the living room.

He spots them.

He stares for a moment trying to comprehend what he’s seeing. Because _there’s no way this is real._

Dream and George are still on the couch where he left them but they’re _making out._

 _Somehow_ George ended up in Dream’s lap, his hands threaded through blond hair. _Somehow_ Dream’s rough palms are resting on George’s hips. _Somehow_ they're pressed against each other under the saturated lights. The artificial haze pooling inky shadow between their bodies, keeping their features secret. But even still, Sapnap can see Dream’s hands skimming lightly over George’s waistband. Can see the way George presses impossibly closer, the way he does when Sapnap bites his lip. 

_They look beautiful together_

“Whoa, are those the guys you came here with?” Punz asks

“Yeah” The world is spinning in streaks of neon and loud thumping bass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite trope in any MCYT College!AU is making Punz a frat boy with the alcohol lol.
> 
> I'm not sure why I wrote this, please just take it.


End file.
